Rage unleashed
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: There are so many battles to fight, so many battles to win. And when you let go, no one knows how it will end. [Kadaj－centric, violence]


**A/N:** Dedicated to dear Riles because she knows just the right way to trigger my insane muses.

**Warnings: **Gore and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I know it. You know it. _Everyone_ knows it. Square Enix is the lucky owner.

* * *

**Rage unleashed**

It was so inexplicably good to unleash the pent-up rage. He did not have to make a choice, did not have to think whether what he did was wrong or right. _They_ had already made the choice for him and now all he had to do was grant them their wish to die.

It was easy. Easier than breathing, Kadaj reckoned, driving Souba through flesh until it scraped against bones and left an imprint there. His target cried out in pain and tried to jerk away, but a swift slash through his neck put an end to that struggle. The remnant moved onto the next group of charging soldiers, paying no heed to where he stepped – the blood and body parts already littering the ground made it hard to see the grass and soil that had once been there. A few stray bullets flew overhead, hitting the brick wall several meters behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kadaj noticed Yazoo moving up on and along the wall that surrounded the backyard of the old laboratory complex. He was taking care of the snipers on the roof opposite him, choosing to draw all their attention on himself. Even more so when he opened fire on them, killing five men before they could even react to the new threat that had so suddenly appeared in the field of their vision.

Standing alone up there, high above the fighters in the backyard, Yazoo was a very easy and appealing target. Especially if the snipers were vary to not accidentally injure their fighting comrades down in the yard and would much rather wait for the outcome of the battle than risk killing one of their men. But when someone appeared in a clear shooting range and threatened their lives, they had to react and return the fire.

Kadaj smirked to himself, gleeful that his brother's incentive worked. Even though he would much rather deal with none at all, he had had to dodge a few bullets whenever the space around him cleared enough to grant a clear shot for the firearm-reinforced enemies. But now that Yazoo had taken them on himself, he did not need to worry about it. Also, he would not have to bother with deflecting and dodging bullets once he had disposed of all the enemies in the yard.

He could see right through the plans of those humans positioned on the roof – they would wait until either he got killed, or he killed their comrades. In the first case, the snipers would not need to do anything, and in the second – they would not have to hold back out of fear of shooting their own kin.

Of course, Kadaj did not intend on dying neither now, nor ever. He could take care of the snipers himself, but why bother and go the hard way when there was an easier way around it? Yazoo was already doing a fine job of killing them, not letting a single shot go to waste while Kadaj busied himself with moving around the entire span of the yard and annihilating the attackers.

Sometimes the humans where so slow that he almost felt disappointment when killing them turned out to be so easy. In a second of free time when his current assailant stalled with his attack, the teen wondered where his oldest brother had gone.

Just a few minutes ago, they had been inside the building, inspecting it from the attic to the basement in an attempt to find information when a group of soldiers intercepted and they had to fight them back. They had been forced to retreat more and more, and at one point Loz had taken down an entire wall, causing the ceiling to cave in and block half of the corridor, leaving the oldest remnant on the other side of the destruction. The floor had crumbled under their feet, taking them down to the floor below, and then they had been forced to flee the place when several hand grenades followed their fall. It was their luck that the windows had no metal bars in front of them and they could use them as an escape route. Along with shards of glass, flames and flying debris, they had ended up in a locked backyard, and only a few minutes later a group of twenty soldiers had barged in.

Kadaj stepped into a puddle of blood and someone's intestines, but paid no heed to that. The count of how many he had already killed was long lost, and there were still some ten-fifteen left to kill. As he raised Souba and brought it down on his next opponent, metal clanging loudly against metal, the teen suddenly realized that shooting had stopped. The tiny flash of panic that Yazoo might have fallen and disappeared just like Loz some minutes ago did not even manage to register in his mind when a single bullet flew high overhead and Kadaj witnessed one human's bloodied brains splattering on the wall.

The teen bared his teeth in a feral grin, thriving in the look of fear on his opponent's face before drawing back and slashing at the wrist that held the double-edged sword. A howl of pain filled his ears like music and Kadaj briefly considered waiting a few seconds longer before finishing him off. There were so little left to kill that he might as well take his time with them.

Yazoo landed on the ground a bit heavier than usually, blood splashing and splattering against his boots. He had not managed to dodge several bullets, and while his injuries were not lethal, they were still quite annoying. The long-haired remnant stepped out of the red puddle and over a corpse, not minding one bit the bones cracking under his feet when he happened to step on a hand. Those humans were no longer in a condition to care about any excess damage that was done to their bodies, and the five live ones who made the mistake to attack him got dealt a swift and relatively painless death by a bullet to the head.

The fact that Kadaj was just showing off now brought a smirk to Yazoo's face. The soldiers fell down one by one with each time Souba descended. The teen spun around, swiftly delivering one final strike. Blood splattered in the air and the man fell down to join his comrades on the ground and in death.

Yazoo followed the fall with an uninterested gaze and quirked an eyebrow upon seeing one of the supposedly dead men slowly reaching for his sword. Holding back an annoyed sigh, the remnant raised his Velvet Nightmare and shot the soldier in the back of his head. No one would threaten his little brother.

Kadaj straightened and whipped around, eyes narrowed at Yazoo. He followed the direction his brother's gunblade was still pointing in, and the corner of his lip twitched with distaste when the teen realized what had happened.

As the euphoria of killing wore off, he slowly became aware of his injuries and quickly made sure that his older brother had not gone unharmed before he could relax.

Blood still dripping from Souba's blades and Velvet Nightmare still smoking, the two brothers evaluated the damage done to their surroundings and themselves, and made sure there were no survivors left.

The sound of shattering glass drew their attention back to the old building just in time for them to see a body flying through a third floor window. Only a moment later Loz appeared in it and a broad grin split his face when he saw both his brothers alive and well. He waved his hand vigorously and shouted something down at them, obviously excited, but neither Kadaj nor Yazoo was in a position to care.

"You know," Yazoo drawled and turned his attention back to Kadaj, "you're right. He is an idiot."

Kadaj chuckled, tried to suppress it, but gave up and threw his head back, laughing out loud in hilarity. Even if he would be tormented by guilt later, he allowed himself one moment when he could forget about having once again failed in their search for Mother.

Slowly, he calmed down and allowed his gaze to wander over the destruction that ruled the backyard of the laboratory now. Death and destruction – this was what expected everyone who dared to get in his and his brothers' way.

"We'll find her, Yazoo. We'll find her," Kadaj reassured himself, his brother, and the whole world.

He had been promised a Reunion, and he would get it.

* * *


End file.
